1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a utility table, and more particularly, to a portable folding utility table having one or more center support assemblies and off-set support legs that selectively support the utility table above a surface.
2. The Technical Background
Portable folding utility tables are indispensable for groups or organizations that have limited floor space usable for multiple purposes. For example, foldable utility tables can be placed in a pre-determined configuration to meet the space requirements of a school gymnasium, a church multi-purpose room, or a hotel conference meeting room. Afterward, the tables can be neatly stored away and the conference or meeting room used for a different purpose. Thus, portable folding utility tables allow a group or organization to maximize the efficiency and utility of a particular space.
Foldable utility tables can also provide an immediate temporary work space in a garage, tool shed, and the like. The portability and foldability of these utility tables allows a user to conveniently set up, take down, and store the table whenever and wherever the user chooses.
A major drawback with many portable folding utility tables of the prior art, however, is their inherent size and bulkiness. Many such utility tables require two people to collapse and store the table after use. Moreover, some prior art portable folding utility tables are heavy enough to cause injury if dropped or mishandled. These unwieldy tables are usually made from hardwood, particle board, or similarly heavy materials. In an attempt to overcome this weight and bulkiness problem, some prior art portable utility tables are formed of lighter-weight materials. However, many of these lightweight utility tables generally lack the sturdiness of the heavier-weight prior art utility tables.
Another disadvantage to prior art utility tables is the means used for attaching the table support legs or two or more support pedestals to the underside of the table. As will be appreciated, prior art table support legs are typically attached to the table top using threaded screws or bolts that are drilled into the underside of the table top. This means of attachment may compromise the integrity of the table top thereby making it weaker at the point of attachment between the table support legs and the table top. Other attachment mechanisms may include a form of bonding the table support legs as support pedestals directly against the surface of the table top. Often, however, this means of attachment by bonding weakens the structural integrity of the table top. Thus, when the table support legs fail, a portion of the material forming the table top may pull away at the point of the bonded attachment thereby making the table costly, if not impossible to repair.
In an attempt to overcome the foregoing disadvantages, prior art utility tables were developed by those skilled in the art that are equipped with complex or heavy-duty attachment mechanisms that facilitate a secure attachment between the table support legs or the support pedestals and the table top. These types of attachment mechanisms, however, are normally heavier, more costly, more difficult to install, and typically require additional time to manufacture.
The previously stated disadvantages are compounded by the fact that many prior art utility tables incorporate a separate and distinct attachment mechanism for attaching each table support leg or pedestal to the table top. As appreciated, most existing portable folding utility tables have two sets of support legs or pedestal supports, one at each end of the table. Each of these supports is typically attached to the underside of the table top at two places or points of contact. Correspondingly, many of these types of utility tables have at least four separate points of attachment, each attachment between the support legs or pedestal supports facilitated by a separate attachment mechanism. One particular problem with utility tables having separate and distinct attachment mechanisms is that they are generally susceptible to bowing in the center of the table top under stress. This is especially true with larger banquet style tables.
Yet another drawback with many prior art utility tables is that the hard materials used to maintain a sufficient rigidity and sturdiness of the, table top often have sharp edges which may be uncomfortable for the user to lean against or rest their arms upon. Further, these materials may also be susceptible to damage or degradation from the elements of nature.
In addition, smaller utility tables that are found in the prior art usually comprise shortened support legs that fail to provide sufficient height to the table top in relation to the underlying surface, thus these types of table are generally uncomfortable to users. In particular, when these prior art utility tables are configured in the folded position for storage, the table support legs are required to be short enough so not to interfere with each other when folded in a conventional fashion underneath the table top. Small folding utility tables of the prior art are also typically bulky when disposed in the folded position because complex and unwieldy mechanisms are generally required to accommodate the use of longer support legs that may be incorporated to overcome the inherent height deficit found in most smaller utility tables.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table that is durable enough to withstand the increased wear and tear that portable utility tables are subjected to over long periods of time and sturdy enough to support varying sized loads that will be placed on the table, while at the same time being light-weight enough to be easily set up and taken down.
It would be another advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table having a leg or support pedestal attachment mechanism that does not involve a complex design, heavy duty attachment hardware, or need to be screwed, bolted, or bonded to the under side of the table top. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table that minimizes the points of attachment to the surface of the table top and facilitates attachment mechanisms that interrelate with each other to support the table top above an underlying surface.
Furthermore, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table that may provide a smaller working surface than larger utility table, but that is comfortable to work at in relation to its height disposition and which is capable of withstanding the elements of nature.
Finally, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table in which the support legs or pedestals, having a length greater than the corresponding length of the table top, can fold against the underside of the table top when disposed for storage without interfering with each other, so that smaller frames and table tops can be used that accommodate a sufficient height disposition in relation to the underlying support surface.
Such a portable folding utility table is disclosed and claimed herein.